


Confused Darling

by moist_pepperoni



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Can be read stand-alone, Established Relationship, Illumi is very smart but also very stupid, Its not detailed though, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, THEY GETTIN MARRIED, a sequel to Hisoka's Interesting Proposal, mentions of intimacy, this is more than double the length of the first one lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_pepperoni/pseuds/moist_pepperoni
Summary: One of Hisoka’s hands was on his waist while the other undid his hair, lacing fingers through it as it fell. Illumi pushed him away gently. “What do you get out of this?”Hisoka’s eyes crinkled as he held Illumi’s hip tighter. “Whatdon’tI get out of this?”Hisoka and Illumi are engaged, but still kinda not on the same page.





	Confused Darling

“Shut up.”

This phrase was one he used often. Living with Hisoka, how could he not? The clown often rambled about this-and-that, and everything else. Illumi, on the other hand, was not much of a speaker. He kept to himself, mostly, only really talking to his family, which now included his fiance.

_Fiance._

Certainly, a pretty word. It rolled off the tongue nicely, and sat well in his mouth. Illumi enjoyed saying it. What was so strange about it was the name behind the word. 

_Illumi was really marrying him, wasn’t he?_

Don’t get him wrong, he was excited, but not for the same reasons most people are excited about their wedding for. To be honest, he didn’t even really know how he felt about Hisoka. He knew they got along somewhat well. He certainly didn’t mind the man’s presence as much as he pretended to, and the clown was always entertaining. Even when Illumi wanted to crack his skull, he managed to brighten Illumi’s day.

Now, he was sitting on the couch, the one he currently shared with said fiance in their new home. They were quite well-off; the combination of wages made by assassination and Hisoka’s Mystery Money were not small, to say the least, and their home displayed it well. 

His fiance was seated next to him, grinning largely, having just made an off-handed, half-true comment about Killua. Illumi knew he would never actually do anything; Illumi would never let anything like that happen, even if Hisoka honestly wanted to. But, no. Illumi could easily tell when Hisoka was trying to get a rise out of him, however, he wasn’t skilled in maintaining a poker-face when it came to his favorite brother. 

“Oh, dear. Did I hit a nerve?”

Illumi lightly thwacked him on the arm. “You’re the worst.”

Hisoka chuckled, “Says the one who agreed to marry me.”

Illumi looked at him out of the corner of his eye. 

‘’You know I’m just in it for the money.”

Hisoka’s smile widened. 

“You know, I’d be inclined to believe that; if the facts weren’t so apparent.”

Illumi raised an eyebrow. It was a habit of his; he found himself doing it more around Hisoka than he ever had around anyone else. He found this a bit strange. 

“Oh? And what facts are these?”

Hisoka cleared his throat, and started, “Well, first of all, my dear,” He scooted closer to Illumi’s side. Their thighs were seemingly stuck together. “I know you appreciate how easily I can read you.”

That was true. Illumi typically conversed through actions, rather than words, however subtle they may be. Hisoka was rather good at reading his face, as well as his body-language, which was quite the feat, considering how well-known his poker-face was. Over the years, Hisoka had gotten much better at it. He was possibly the best. It was kind of brilliant, honestly. Illumi did wonder how Hisoka learned this skill. Perhaps, it was simple exposure. 

Hisoka continued, “I also know how much you enjoy being pampered.”

Another truth. Illumi enjoyed the finer things, and Hisoka was happy to make him happy. Hisoka wasn’t the type to be stingy with his money; he had no reason to be. Not that Illumi couldn’t buy expensive things for himself, it was just nice to have someone think of you, and honestly try to make you smile. 

“You’re also in love with me.”

Illumi stiffened.

“I’m what now?”

Hisoka’s grin shone brighter and brighter.

“You’re more obvious than you think you are, my dearest.”

Illumi was genuinely baffled. 

“How so?”

“Well, you accepted my proposal.”

“I thought we’d already established that I did it for the money.”

“Well you see,” Hisoka slapped his knee, “You can’t be sure whether or not you’re ever going to get the money. And you, darling, were never one to waste your time dealing with games you weren’t sure you could win.”

“How are you so sure that I don’t know I will win.”

“You’re intelligent, logical. You’re analytical. Not to mention, you rarely find things you love. You wouldn’t play a lifelong game of chess, would you?”

Illumi wasn’t sure if the question was rhetorical, but he found himself shaking his head no.

“Now, take the game of chess, but have Killua as your opponent. You’d play forever, wouldn’t you?”

Yes. Yes, he would. It just made sense. He could learn more about his brothers thought patterns, and strategies. He would have constant watch over him, always knowing where he was, or who he was with. Also, it’d just be nice to spend time with him. 

_Oh._

_Illumi understood now._

He hadn’t loved many things in his life, but now that he truly ran over the emotion in his head, he realized how much sense it made. 

_Yes. He loved Hisoka._

“Alright. I suppose I do. What does that mean?”

“That, dear, is a question without answer.”

Illumi didn’t quite understand what that meant, but decided against asking for clarification. 

“Well then,” Illumi stopped to tug a ponytail-holder off of his wrist, using it to tie back his hair into a lazy bubble bun. “What do we do now?”

Hisoka grinned the grin that always made Illumi’s stomach feel strange, like his insides were being tickled. It was the grin were his lips were tight together, and the corners of his mouth seemed to almost reach his eyes. It made most fear for their life; Illumi couldn’t understand how. It just made him feel tingly. Hisoka grabbed his thigh. “Aren’t you going to ask if I feel the same?”

Illumi thought this over for a second. “Would it make a difference?”

“Would _what_ make a difference? Your question or my response?”

“Either.”

Hisoka’s grip loosened a touch. “I suppose not, but it would be interesting, right? I mean, wouldn’t it be? If we were to be _true_ lovers.”

Illumi felt strange again. “It would certainly be… Something.”

He could feel Hisoka’s eyes digging into him. 

“Why do you look at me like that?”

Hisoka blinked. “Like what?”

“Like you want to kill me.”

“Because I do.”

“I know that, but why do you want me to know? You could hide your desire. I’ve seen it firsthand.”

Hisoka let go of his thigh, allowing him to instead hold his hand. His palm felt warm in Illumi’s, and Illumi found himself wanting to snap Hisoka’s wrist. These feelings that kept popping up whenever he was around Hisoka were infuriating and gratifying all at once. 

“I have no need to hide any desire from my darling fiance.”

“... Why do you always call me things like ‘darling...’ and ‘dearest.’ ”

“Why wouldn’t I? I simply adore you, my treasure.”

That made Illumi’s eyebrow raise again. “ ‘Treasure?’ That’s new. ”

Hisoka smiled once more, and then settled into silence. Illumi used to love silence. He had grown up in a family that, outside of all the psychosis and bloodshed, was relatively tranquil. For all the craziness of said family, the Zoldyck Manor was usually quite quiet. Well, maybe that was just when Kikyo wasn’t around.

Illumi didn’t like this quiet. He had grown so used to Hisoka’s meaningless chatter, it didn’t seem right to have him right there, not attempting to make conversation. He even talked when they were about to fall asleep, in fact, Illumi had grown to found the senseless noise relaxing. Tension started to build in his gut. He hated this. He didn’t know what to do. He opened his mouth to fill the silence when-

“I do it because I love your reactions.”

“... What?”

Hisoka met his eyes. “You asked me why I called you those names. I answered.”

_Oh. That made sense, actually._ Hisoka loved few things more than he loved getting a rise out of people. It was one of his greatest pleasures. Illumi knew this of course, and yet, he felt a little disappointed. He started twisting a lock of hair that had fallen from his bun.

“Were you hoping for something a little more… I don’t know- Sentimental?”

Illumi stiffened his back. “You are aware of my feelings, I am aware of yours. I see no reason why we must keep reiterating the same ideas. It’s silly- and redundant.”

 

Hisoka chuckled. “Stop being so tense all the time, darling. We’re just talking. Nothing to freak out about.”

Okay. Illumi was slightly offended. “I am not ‘freaking out!’ I am simply stating that-”

Hisoka’s other hand reached up to grasp the one that was currently entangled in Illumi’s hair, pulling it slightly. Illumi was jerked forward, and Hisoka kissed him. Soft at first, but then Hisoka was pulling him up to straddle his lap and-

_Oh. Alright._

One of Hisoka’s hands was on his waist while the other undid his hair, lacing fingers through it as it fell. Illumi pushed him away gently. “What do you get out of this?”

Hisoka’s eyes crinkled as he held Illumi’s hip tighter. “What _don’t_ I get out of this?”

Illumi rolled his eyes and exhaled deeply. “Must you always answer my questions with questions?”

Hisoka rolled his hips upwards, and Illumi could feel his breath hitch. “What’s the fun in doing what people want?”

Illumi moved his hands to grip Hisoka’s shoulders. He knew what Hisoka was like, knew what he signed up for when he agreed to live with him. Moreso, agreed to marry him. He was aware of who Hisoka was, his passion, his indifference. But, even so, he managed to still surprise Illumi regularly. It was one of the things Illumi loved most about him. 

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” the clown chuckled.

“Why did you really ask me to move in with you, sleep in the same bed as you, be intimate with you, and spend the foreseeable future with you, when all you want is to fight and potentially kill me?”

Hisoka looked a bit taken aback, which made Illumi feel oddly proud. “I never said that was all I wanted.”

That- that was true. “Well, I just assumed since you always dodge my questions-”

“-You’re the only person that truly understands me.”

Illumi could do nothing but stare on with jaw open. “I-”

“Everyone else, they all have their own agendas that they spread about who I am and why I do the things that I do. You’re the only one who truly comprehends that the reason I am the way that I am, is simply that that’s the way it is. You don’t look at me with disgust and beg to know what made me this way, nor do you have no interest in me whatsoever. Your curiosity about me lies elsewhere, and I can’t help but find that fascinating. You and I, my love, we were simply cut from the same cloth.”

Illumi felt like he’d been drowned. His lungs were burning and his heart was beating so fast that he could almost hear it. 

“So you _do_ love me?”


End file.
